


His Thoughts

by Firehedgehog



Category: Megaman - Fandom, Ryūsei no Rokkuman, megaman starforce
Genre: Friendship, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick view of War-rocks thoughts on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Thoughts

I don't own anything. I posted this at georockman forever ago under the name fire-chan. Enjoy

His Thoughts

By: Firehedgehog

One-shot

Summary: A quick view of War-rocks thoughts on his life.

Is it fate?

Is it our destiny?

War, death...

Destruction.

All I have known is battle, there is no friendship there. Only unending pain I realize, I don't want this fate.

Subaru...

My first friend.

You've shown me so much.

We argue, yell... fight. But in the end we apologize in our hard headed way.

I will protect you, you and our friendship. I will keep your innocence safe.

For I War-rock have long lost mine.


End file.
